thinking of you
by MaRrU
Summary: REGALO A: Romy92, inspirado en la cancion de Katy Perry; Jazz se va porque cree que es lo mejor que hay alguien mejor para Alice, ella se da cuenta que se equivoco en no seguirlo...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de la súper Stephenie Meyer… pero la historia completamente MIA y RECOMIENDO pongan la canción de Katy Perry thinking of you…

Oneshot dedicado a: **Romy92 **nena FELIZ CUMPLE!.

Estaba muy apurada intentando terminar las prendas ya que pronto será la presentación de la línea de ropa para la nueva temporada de la casa de modas más prestigiosa para la que trabajaba que además era de mi mejor amiga Rosalie Lilian Hale; quien también por un muy buen tiempo fue mi cuñada, hermana del gran Jasper Whitlock sargento del ejército, mi gran y verdadero amor…

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos todo fue súper raro yo fui al parque con el presentimiento de que algo muy bueno me pasaría, él estaba ahí triste en una banca por los problemas que tuvo con esa mala mujer que lo engaño, esa infeliz que con solo recordarla me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, yo estuve con él en todo momento.

Después de salir un tiempo juntos como amigos yo no aguante mas y cuando me fue a dejar a mi casa después de una ida al cine y una rica cena lo bese, le dije todo lo que él significaba para mí, lo que sentía por él.

Intentaste convencerme que no me convenías, que no eras bueno para mí; pensé que no me querías pero era todo lo contrario me querías y vaya que si, tal como yo te quería a ti.

Todo era hermoso hasta que decidiste dejar de dar entrenamiento a los nuevo aquí en la ciudad y te fuiste me pediste que tomara una decisión estar contigo lejos o terminar pero como amor? Como mi amor? Estaba creciendo como profesional aquí no podía dejar todo botado pero no importaba quería estar contigo, tu sabias que aquí estábamos bien los dos no sé porque te empeñaste en irte…

Intente que me llevaras contigo o te quedaras pero fue inútil tu querías algo distinto y no sé porque aunque me desgarrara el alma tú querías irte lejos… No pedo llevarte no soy nadie para cortarte las alas, mi ángel esas fueron tus exactas palabras me diste un beso acariciaste mi mejilla y te fuiste.

Nunca llamaste, escribiste ni nada intente olvidarte pero me fue imposible siempre tu, tú y tu; Cuando veía a alguien te veía a ti, cuando buscaba a alguien te buscaba a ti…

En los únicos ojos que me quería reflejar eran en esos verdes que tú tienes que me hacían flotar, que me hacían elevarme hasta lo más alto pero atarme a la tierra solo para seguir aquí frente a ti, junto a ti…

Siempre fuiste mi sol, mi guía, mi camino perfecto. Todo era mágico, nuevo, siempre una sorpresa contigo…

Dijiste que te ibas porque necesitabas que yo me diera cuenta que era mejor sin ti, que había más hombres en el mundo que podían ser perfectos para mí; pero, no entiendes NO soy nada sin ti y no me gusta esto es horrible esta prueba es horrible mi amor resiste pero mi corazón no…

Cuando salía con alguien no pensaba en nadie más que en ti, cuando me hablaban solo quería que me hablaras tu, cuando me tocaban, cuando me veían.

Estoy tan molesta conmigo misma porque no supe hacer lo que debía, no te seguí, no fui tras de ti…

Tú y nadie más eres lo mejor para mi, he aprendido que sin ti no hay nada, que sin ti no queda nada, es horrible darme cuenta ahorita después de dos años que te quiero a ti, que me equivoque pero aprendí.

De nada sirvieron las relaciones que tuve siempre eras tú lo que buscaba, lo que quería…

Sentí unos fuertes brazos ciñéndose en mi cintura, estaba delirando esos brazos me daban demasiado calor, demasiada tranquilidad y paz como mi jazz así que no, no podía ser cierto me repetí.

-Deja de soñar Alice, no estás con Jazz y nunca más lo estarás, deja de engañarme mente horrible.

-Porque esta tan segura de eso señorita? Y no diga eso de su mente porque si es una horrible pero horrible mentira, su mente es brillante señorita

Voltee la más rápida que pude me había quedado congelada al escuchar su voz esto sí que era una mala pasada de mi cabeza, eso suponía yo pero, no ahí estaba él delante de mí con su cabellera dorada como los rayos del sol, esos ojos verdes que tanto añoraba, esa piel pálida, esos labios que solo incitan a probarlos y hacerte adicta a ellos.

-me has hecho esperar demasiado (cruce mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para abrazarlo, pegándome a él, recargándome en su pecho para aspirar su aroma

-mis disculpas señorita, pero este tonto se acaba de dar cuenta que puede ser egoísta, que te quiere para él solo, para que lo obligues a ser mejor solo para ser digno de ti…

Me levanto con su dedo debajo de mi mentón haciendo que lo viera a los ojos esos ojos que tanto extrañe, deposito un beso en mis labios, para después abrazarme y guiarme por el taller a la salida, llevándome con él a nuestra casa, porque ya no habría más errores, porque me seguiré siendo en esos ojos que me encantan, porque estaremos juntos y porque seguiré pensando en él, pero ahora estando con él…

**N/A:** Súper mega felicidades, que te la pases increíble, lo mejor te deseo, muchas bendiciones, gracias por los lindos caps que nos regalas, espero te guste el fic que lo hice con mucho cariño para ti.


End file.
